All in a Day's Work
by Ailis Ceana
Summary: Lucy is sick and bored. Good thing she has an older brother who knows how to fix it! Pure sibling fluff and bad puns!


_**A/N: Hello! This was a little story inspired while I was in bed, feeling ill, doing nothing. I decided to turn my boredom into something. Pure sibling fluffiness! **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...except maybe one or two bad puns^_^**_

Lucy quietly moaned as she turned onto her stomach. She hated being confined to her bed all day. She turned her head to face the window.

She scowled. The warm sun pouring through the curtains taunted her. For although the sun was very warm on that fine spring day, she felt anything but warm. Her body ached, her head felt like it had been hit by a hammer, and she shivered as if it was the middle of winter.

Peter had spotted her illness the moment she had come down to breakfast yesterday morning. The High King had restricted her to her bed ever since.

And now Lucy was bored. Very bored.

She let out a long sigh. She didn't want to sleep or rest. She wanted to run outside and dance in the grass. She wanted to visit Tumnus. She wanted to jump into the river and splash all about until Susan called her inside before she caught cold.

"Actually," Lucy said quietly to herself. "That's what got me into this mess." She did indeed catch cold after swimming in the nearby lake. Unfortunately for her, her over-protective siblings would keep her indoors until she was fully and absolutely recovered.

She rolled over onto her side. She stared at the door, hoping some one would come to visit her after six hours of solitude.

She got her wish sooner than she wished.

A face suddenly appeared in front of her.

" Hey, Lu! How's it going!"

Lucy screamed, tossing the contents of a goblet beside her in the other's face.

Edmund, for that's who it was, remained still for a long time, water dripping from his, now, flattened black hair down his face and to the floor. He opened his mouth several times to say something, but decided on saying nothing in the end.

Lucy gasped, " Oh, I'm sorry, Edmund! You frightened me is all. Here I'll get you a towel."

" No, no, no!" Edmund jumped up and gently pushed her back into her bed. " I got it. I probably shouldn't have startled you."

Lucy watched him grab the closest dry cloth. It actually was a dusty rag her lady's maid had left there earlier, but she decided it might not be a good idea to tell him at that point.

"Edmund, how did you get in here? No one's come in for hours."

" Oh," Edmund tossed the cloth on the side. " I was hiding under your bed all this time."

Lucy stared blankly at her brother who grinned back at her. " So... you were just sitting there?"

He nodded his head. " I figured you would want the company."

The young queen held back a laugh. " So, you couldn't have just visited me using the door?"

"You want me too?" Edmund asked. Without waiting for an answer, he exited her room, shutting the door behind him.

Lucy stared in confusion at exit her brother just used. She shook her head and snuggled back into her covers when he didn't come back.

Just as she was getting comfortable, knocking proceeded from the door.

"Come in," she said.

Edmund appeared in the doorway still holding that almost plastered grin on his face. "Hello, Lu! How are you doing?"

"Er-good," Lucy replied, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Edmund nodded and sat in a chair next to her bed.

"But, why did you leave?" she asked.

Her brother shrugged. "Because you wanted me to use the door."

"But-but- you were already here! Why did you go out and come again? And why were you under my bed? And-"

"Whoa! Slow down there," Edmund put a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to cause yourself to go hoarse. No pun intended."

"I'm all ready hoarse," she objected. " And what pun?"

A look of hurt flashed through Edmund's eyes. " 'Whoa', 'slow down'- they're things you say to horses!"

Lucy's eyes went wide with a mix of confusion and terror. Had her older brother gone mad?

Suddenly, she broke into laughter. "You did all this to cheer me up, didn't you, Ed?"

"Now why would I do-d-do-" Edmund broke into a flourished sneeze. " Actually, I needed to write a letter to a lord in Galma. But, we ran out pencils, so I found it pointless."

Lucy doubled over in laughter. She probably wouldn't have found so much amusement in this if it wasn't for her extreme boredom. Edmund knew this all to well.

"Then," he continued. "One of our servants was showing me this new type of broom. Apparently, it's sweeping the country."

At this point, Lucy was holding her sides, and begging him to stop.

Edmund waited until his little sister calmed down. "Are you feeling a little better now?"

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. " Now, I am! Thanks, Ed."

"Anytime, Lu," he said. "But, now, you should get some r-re-achoo!"

"Don't worry, Ed," Lucy smirked. "Sleeping comes so naturally to me, I could do it with my eyes closed."

"Good," he laughed. "Because these jokes aren't very punny anymore."

He stood and walked towards the door.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked disappointedly.

"Sorry, Lu," Edmund shrugged. "Ten hares are missing and I have to help comb the area."

They exchanged one more laugh before he headed out the door.

He returned a few minutes later. " I say, Lu, you don't think what you have is so contagious that I-I-Achoo!"

Lucy smirked and offered him a hankie. "I don't suppose it has anything to do with the rag you used earlier, does it?"

"That's your lady's maid dusting rag, isn't it?" Edmund asked, his voice nasally.

Lucy nodded, biting back another eruption of giggles.

"Just promise me something," he sighed. " Don't tell Peter. Or I'll be in your sorry position next week."

He returned through the door, and Lucy listened as his sneezes echoed down the hall.

She smiled and snuggled into her covers once more, now sleepy enough to want to sleep. Meanwhile, a certain Just King continued his duties, feeling satisfied that he had made his little sister laugh.

_**A/N: Not that happy with the ending… What did you think? Did the puns make you laugh or groan? Have any puns of your own? Reviews are always nice:D **_


End file.
